<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fun In The Library by aleysiasnape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884303">Fun In The Library</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape'>aleysiasnape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Working in the library turns into something else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fun In The Library</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for SlugClubs art prompt 4/27-5/2.  Which I choose Draco/Hermione one.  I used grammarly for my beta, so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione had her legs wrapped around Draco's waist while kissing in Malfoy Manor's library.  They were researching a project for the Ministry when things got a little hot and steamy.  Both of them pulling off clothes they were clad in their underwear.</p><p>"Bloody hell, it's hot in here, Draco. Did the house-elves turn up the temperature in here." She moaned as he kissed her foot.  He had Hermione sprawled out on the desk. All there hard work scattered across the floor.</p><p>"It must be the wine we had drunk earlier," Draco groaned as he freed his hard cock. </p><p>"Yes, Draco!" she tried to grab his hard on but was stopped by his hand.</p><p>"Uncle Severus spiked some of our wine with aphrodisiacs.  The House-elves must have got hold of one; that's why we're feeling like this." Draco's head was feeling slightly foggy.</p><p>"Come on, Draco, and I've wanted you for a long time now." Hermione tugged his arms, trying to get him to lay on top of her.</p><p>"We can find out in the morning," she whispered into his ear before dragging her nails down his back.</p><p>He thrust up into her causing her to gasp in pleasure, "Ooh, Draco, yes!"</p><p>Lucius had finished up his work in the study and heard a thump in the library.  Lucius' curiosity got the better of him, as he cracked the door a bit.  His eyes wide, seeing Draco fucking Hermione on the desk.  Shaking his head, he quietly <i>Silencio</i> the room to give them some privacy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>